Opposites Attract
by Luu Evans
Summary: - Crianças, hoje, vou lhes ensinar a lei da atração. / - Fala sério, Six! / - E não somos crianças Padfoot! / - Quietos, Evans, Potter! Estou tentando dar aula aqui! Não me interrompam! / Reviws!


Opposites Attract

**Os Opostos Se Atraem**

.

- Crianças, hoje, vou lhes ensinar a lei da atração. / - Fala sério, Six! / - E não somos crianças Padfoot! / - Quietos, Evans, Potter! Estou tentando dar aula aqui! Não me interrompam!

.

Tudo começou numa bela terça-feira... Lembro-me bem do que aconteceu...

- Lily, Lily, é a Lene! Ela está morrendo Lily vamos! – Alice entrou no quarto tão rápido quanto saiu.

Levantei-me e corri para alcançá-la, louca de preocupação com Marlene McKinnon, minha melhor amiga. Ah, se eu soubesse...

- Ali, Lily, ali! – Lice apontou para a sala a sua frente.

Entrei rapidamente, mas só quem encontrei foram Sirius Black, meu amigo maroto e o Potter, o irritante e insuportável James Potter.

- Pads, Potter? Onde está a Lene? – me dirigi à porta, pensando ter entrado no lugar errado. Estava trancada. Tentei abri-la com um "_Alorromora_", porém não funcionou. Merda, mil vezes merda. Como você é idiota Lily Evans!

A Lene estava bem, obviamente, pois Sirius não tinha sequer um traço de preocupação naquele rostinho bonito.

- Sirius o que-

- Sentem-se, os dois! – Six interrompeu o Potter, que o olhava descrente, assim como eu. – AGORA!

Nós nos sentamos depressa. Apesar daquela confusão toda, eu queria continuar viva, assim como o Potter. Acredite, você nunca vai querer ver Sirius Black irritado.

- Certo. Crianças, hoje vou lhes ensinar a lei da atração. – iniciou ele, como um professor.

- Fala sério, Sirius! – exclamei indignada. A propósito, sempre me perguntei como ele conseguiu ficar tão sério nesse dia.

- E não somos crianças Padfoot! – reclamou J, digo, Potter.

- Quietos, Evans, Potter! Estou tentando dar aula aqui! Não me interrompam!

Como é que é? Sendo você Sirius Black ou não, ninguém fala assim comigo! Nem McGonagall tem esse atrevimento todo!

- ESCUTE AQUI, SIRIUS BLACK! – eu me levantei e estava pronta para dizer umas poucas e boas para aquele, urgh!

- Srta. Evans sente-se e tudo será esclarecido. E acalme-se ou serei obrigado a lhe dar uma detenção.

A minha boca se abriu em um "oh" perfeito naquela hora. Um MAROTO estava ameaçando ME dar uma DETENÇÃO? O olhei pasma e me sentei, e choque. Vamos ver aonde isso vai dar...

- Continuando... A lei da atração baseia-se nos opostos. Amor e Ódio. Dia e Noite. Luz e Trevas. Os opostos estão sempre ligados uns aos outros, um não existiria sem o outro. Resumidamente, os opostos se atraem. Essa é a teoria principal desta aula.

- Com licença! – chamou James, hesitante.

- Sim, Sr. Potter? – respondeu Six. Bando de loucos.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada Sirius? Porque só pode ser!

E pela primeira vez na história, eu precisava concordar com James Potter. Aquilo era algum tipo de piada ou o que?

Sirius suspirou e volto a falar.

- Vamos exemplificar... Supostamente, existe uma ruiva totalmente certinha, adoradora das regras e dos estudos, com um desgosto inexplicável por Quadribol. Ela supostamente odeia Prongs, um garoto que é fascinado por quebrar regras e jogar Quadribol, ele é o capitão do time. Prongs não gosta de estudar e ás vezes, ele fede. Eles supostamente se odeiam, pois não vêem nada em comum entre eles, mas, na verdade, eles se amam!

- Black! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DIZENDO QUE ESTOU APAIXONADA PELO JA-, POTTER? PELO POTTER?

- Bom Lils, era tudo uma suposição, mas se você diz que está, quem sou eu para negar?

Ai, eu queria matar ele. Eu, euzinha, Lily Evans, apaixonada pelo Potter? Tá de brincadeira comigo né? Sirius saiu da sala, me deixando sozinha com o James.

- Eu vou matar Sirius Black. Eu vou matar Sirius Black. Eu vou matar Sirius Black. – eu repetia sem parar.

- Lily? Lily? Para de falar isso, caramba! – reclamou o James, olhei para ele mortalmente.

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Ajuda para matar o Sirius? – ele arriscou.

- Ok, Potter. Você venceu.

- Você está linda, sabia ruivinha?

- Ah, não James, nem começa, por favor!

- Ok, ok. Eu, você, Hogsmead?

- JAMES!

- Ah, merda. Vai chover! – ele disse olhando o céu azul pela janela.

- Como você sabe? Tem sol!

- Você me chamou de James, Lily.

- Nem comece Potter!

- É James! J-

- J- - repeti.

- J-ames – disse ele.

- J-umento. – ri um pouco. James abaixou a cabeça e foi para o outro lado da sala. Ele não podia ter ficado triste, certo? Ele era só o Potter. James Potter não tem sentimentos. Ou tem?

Pelo menos eu não teria que aguentá-lo me atazanando. Droga. Droga. Droga. Você me deixa louca, James Potter!

- Potter, era só uma brincadeira.

Ele nem me olhou. Eu estava ao seu lado.

- Olha, por favor, Potter. Me desculpa, ok? – é ótimo pedir desculpas a uma porta, tentem um dia desses.

- JAMES! CARALHO! RESPONDE MERDA!

Dessa vez ele me olhou, assustado. Apavorado.

- Lily Evans falou um palavrão? Ah meu Merlim! Está tudo bem Lily? Tem certeza?

- Não, tem um idiota que está me ignorando. Ele se chama James Potter, conhece?

-Ah, é. Talvez eu já tenha ouvido falar. – rimos juntos.

- Desculpe por antes. – eu pedi.

- Tudo bem. – ele abriu um sorriso. _Aquele_ sorriso.

- Gosto de você Lily. De verdade. – ele sussurrou hesitante.

Sorri fracamente.

- Não daria certo. – eu disse a ele.

- E por que você está dizendo isso? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

- Porque é isso que eu repito a mim mesma desde o sexto ano. – selamos nossos lábios.

James gostava de mim. E eu... Eu o amava. Amava demais para aceitar sem mais uma. Só mais uma da lista do grande James Potter. Mas, talvez, ele não iria querer que isso acontecesse. Nem eu.

Nos separamos e James sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto.

Ele se ajoelhou a minha frente.

- Lily Evans, você aceita casar comigo?

Levei um choque. Casar? Com James?

- Lily, eu te amo. E sempre amei. E... Nós vamos acabar Hogwarts mês que vem. Com Você–Sabe-Quem a solta, ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer.

- Eu.. Eu, James. – sorri. Estava decidido. – EU TE AMO JAMES POTTER!

Gritei o mais alto que pude. James me girou e me beijou.

Sirius entrou na sala, sorrindo.

- Posso ser o padrinho do pequeno Harry?

- Harry? – perguntei. Quem era Harry.

- É. Harry James Potter. O que acha Lils? Um bom nome para o seu primeiro filho?

-Sirius! – me lembrei de uma coisa. – Hora de cumprir a sua promessa James!

Ele me olhou confuso e volto a sorrir. Sirius entrou em pânico. Saiu correndo. Saímos em disparada atrás do adrinho do nosso casamento. Do padrinho do nosso pequeno Harry. Adorei esse nome, sabe? Haha.

As coisas seriam agitadas dali em diante. Mas eu tinha James e nossos amigos comigo.

**N/A: Reviws, por favor!**

**Beijos.**


End file.
